A New Beginning
by niicole.x
Summary: Could the friendship and love between Bella and Jacob be more then just 'Best Friends'
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, im sending you back to your mum" Charlie said warily as i sat and ate my breakfast.

"what! No i love it here in forks! You can't send me back!" i said, a little bit too crossly. I wish there was just some way to bring him back... it's been so long since i seen him that im not even sure he even existed. Their all gone, and i missed them more than anything!

"Bella, honey, he's not coming back... He left you, i think it's time to just forget about him and start living your life again, and maybe going to live with your mum again will help you forget about everything a little easier..."

I had to think of an excuse... something that would make him believe that i _was _living my life, and i wasn't just some completely depressed looking zombie.

"actually, i am living my life... yeah, me and Jessica and some other kids from school are going out tonight, we're going _shopping." _Oh no! Why did i have so say that! Now I'll have to organise something, and quick!

I quickly finished my breakfast, grabbed my jacket and ran outside to my truck.  
_'Oh damn, now what am i going to do. I'll have to try and persuade Jessica to come to the movies or something with me tonight, otherwise Charlies going to make me go live with Renee again.' _I thought.

As i drove to school all i could think about was Edward, and how much i missed him.  
i wasn't really concentrating on the road, because if i had been, i would have noticed the little white rabbit hopping across the road trying to catch up with its mother. I noticed it just in time, i slammed on the breaks. The wet really didn't help uncoordinated people, even if they were driving. I was spinning out of control. It was such an adrenaline rush. The last time I'd gone this fast in a car was with Edward. I could just hear his voice in my head saying 'slow down, you're going to hurt yourself' but of course; how can i slow down when I'm spinning out of control!

When I finally managed to stop the truck, I got out, checking if there had been any damage to it.  
Ugh! It was terrible, there was over 20 many dents in it, and i was fairly sure the tyres were about to come loose. There is no way i would make it to school and back. I hadn't gone that far down the road when this happened, and i could still faintly see the house, so i ran back home. Charlie must have already gone to work, because his cruiser was gone. What was i supposed to do now? Surely i couldn't walk to school! 'JACOB!' i thought, Of course! He would help me fix the truck! I mean, he was the one that re-built the engine in the first place! I ran to the phone, and dialled in his number.

"Hello?" Jacob said, he sounded a little tired.  
"Hey Jake, it's Bella! Uh, i kind of damaged the truck, would you be able to help me fix it?"  
"Oh, hey Bells! Yeah sure! I'd love to help. Um, would you like me to come over now, Or later?"  
"well, Now would be absolutely fabulous! But i understand you have school and all... you can come over later if you like?"  
"Aw, not going to school doesn't bother me much, I'll tell you what, if you try and bring the truck over now, I'll go to school for a bit, then come home and help fix it! That way you can help with my homework aswell, haha!"

"Ok, sounds great! See you in a bit Jacob!"  
"Bye Bella!"


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to call Charlie and tell him i wasn't planning on going to school today, and that i was going over to see Jacob for a bit. He seemed thrilled of the idea that i was going and hanging out with a _boy. _Maybe he thought i was actually happy again, but i don't think that will be happening just yet...

I sat and watched the rain trickling down the window and falling to the ground before i decided i had better start figuring out a way to get the truck over to Jacobs's house. I thought for a bit, then decided I may aswell just drive it there, and if it stops working then I'll just get someone to tow I the rest of the way.

I put on my jacket, i was thinking on getting an umbrella aswell but decided I really didn't want one, I'd rather have the cold water trickle down my face. It always reminded me of Edward, when something could touched me. As I walked down the road to where I'd left the truck, I noticed that same little white rabbit and its mother hopping into the woods. I envied that rabbit, at least it didn't have to worry about things all the time and at least it didn't have to get a broken heart...

I reached the truck just in time, because the rain started pouring down. I jumped in and sat there for a while, not sure of what to do... I didn't want to try turning it on in case it didn't work. But I guess I had no choice, I turned it on and luckily enough it started. I started off down the road in the direction of La Push. I got to Jacobs house just in time, because as I was about to stop in front of his house, the truck broke down. I was glad, for Jacob's sake that he wouldn't have to push it much farther until it's on his driveway...

I got out of my antique looking truck, and walked up the driveway until i got to the front porch.  
There hadn't been much change to the house since I'd been here last; it always reminded me of the kind of house you'd see with an old superstitious lady living in it. You know, the kind you see in movies.

I tapped on the door, not sure if anyone was home, but about 2 minutes later i heard the gruff voice of Billy Black, Jacob's dad, calling out that he's almost at the door. I waited patiently; after all, people in wheel chairs aren't that fast...

When he finally opened the door he looked really surprised to see me, i guess Jacob forgot to mention i would be stopping by. "Hey Bella, how you going?" He asked, i figured it was kind of a rhetorical question because i was sure Charlie told him all about my depression since day one, but i answered it anyway. "Yeah I'm going alright thanks Billy. Uh, Jake said i could bring the truck around to get fixed; he told me to bring it round while he's in school and just wait for him to come home. Is that ok?" i asked. Even though i was sure it would be more then OK. "oh yeah, well that's fine. You're more than welcome to come over anytime you like, i don't mind, and I'm sure Jake would love it! Help yourself to anything you like, i just have to go out for 10 minutes, Jacob will be home soon anyway." I was clearly a dismissal, i walked inside the house. I wandered into the room that had the TV and turned it on. I heard Billy leave. I wondered how long i would have to wait until Jacob came home...


End file.
